Eduardio and the Egg Peple
by aarqon
Summary: A story about an egg farmer and his eggs.
1. Chapter 1

EDUARDIO AND THE EGG PEPLE

BY Bryan b, Dani L, Jackie R, Madison P, and Matt "Steve" Mattperson

CAHPRTE 1

Once upon a time there was a egg farmewr. Every da he panted new eggs into the ground. That in a volcanizzle of manure. (which actually can be used as fertilizer) He also planted them in his tiolet. Plants also were planted in the sandy bottom of a lake. One day th egg farmer realized his eggs wwre grenn with pusparkly purple polka dots and that they were growing. Then the egs started to grow little limbs. Hed deecieed he wanted toeat his eggs. They tasted like chicken. Whth a nutty sort of tastee on the side/ There are excessivley starange eggs. The last three he decded to reoast and skewer over the laav. And so he takdead the eggs t temarket in the mg ibg city. Nd then h was arrested fo aming freaky egs. But he tolded the cops that e couldnt not helop maing fraky egs, it was all the fautl of the toilet water. So the cop said "Oh and they arrestsde him nyways and the egss too.

But then the egs blew up and they all died but they weer okay and the ggs decided o fly and and they sporouted little wigses fomr their limbs and flew away but the faarmer had to go to jail be cause hs til smelled bad. The eggs cam back and rescuesd the farmer using ther eggy ninaj sjkills. And the he was I the jailhouse. But the egies recued the wrong person because theyweer raised by and idiot monkey egg ffarmer and they accidentally recued the farmers eivl tiwin brother who looks nothing like him and isnt even ralted or anyhitng but hey are twins. But then something somehign omething I cant hear becasu ei wasn paying attention. But then I satred writing again so everyhting is okiedoikeisds.

The then theere was as word I the wqall of the jail AND THE SWORD DID SPEAKETH DO THE EGG FARMER AND IT SADI YO. And then the farerm said ho and th crazy eprons at the back fo the cell said said ho also ad the farmer said where and the sword sadi arrgh I be a pirate and the farmer says damn craigslist and there crappy hos. And the crazy guys daid ARRRR TOO ABD YOURE STUCK with IT ANYWAYS. And then the saword said aye arrrgh I now soething womthing and thr eal wall exploede dna the crazy erson ssadi thats what she said and Kanstar said THAT EXPLAINS EVRYTHING.

Andso Knastar laughed at the asploderated mess but the farmer was somehow alive and the eggies returned. And the they ate the fermer. And the nthe egg had digestin(?) and was okay and the farmer came out and was laso okay but he was smelly becaue he CAME. Out of the eggs butt. And so then Kansatr used his magic water spells and he hoed don the farmer with rose aptela sand spirit water and he bacame superbishie and his power is sparles. Andthen he smiled and his superbishies smiles were sprkly. And Edward came. And he sprkled.

And they sprkled and had a baby and A PLANE CRASHED AND PEOPLE DIEDED AND EVERYONE LOVED EDWARD ANYWAYS BECAUE HE IS SO HOT HHE MELTS I MEAN FRY AN EGG ON HIS BACK AND THEY DID AND THEY BROKE OPNE OF the egs and had him for bruch.

And os then the baby ate the egg and turned into a magical egg sorcer and tuned the farmer into and egg but the farmer hatched bak out and he was okay AGAIN GEEZ and HE STILLS SMELL WTH GUYS and rotten eggs attaced to him, becauseh ehsmelled hell and tey used their magical sparkly bishie powers os all the angels attacked him and ate hi and spat him out beause he tasted bad like rotten egs and he was stnky and psrkl just lik Edwardo.

And so they deciede that there wer too many sprklypeople in the group and they ahd to deciede hwo they were going t eat. Threy decidded on Edwardio becausehe was sprkileist dn thye ate him and it aas good.

And so then the sword and then the egg and the eggs rocererer used the egg sword powet o makeaflat egg or someithng. And so then the magcail bishie king was there and he liked the sparkles and he wantedto touch the sparkles. And the Kensaer cut off his hands and said NOO MY SPARKLES and the kind died (?) and said NOOOO I DIED and then died. AND said I CURSEEEEEEEE YUOOOOOO. And then I guess he finally died but with his last dying breath te told the most evil curse in the entire world then most horrible thing anyone had erver head I CURSE YOU and finally died.

Ands o they were curseded and they truned into furries. Execpt for the farmer he wa truned inot a furyb. And the onluy thing that could cure the farmer of being a furby were the afiries of psaarkly I guess oh well to late now and anywa they lived ona mountain of cie. S they decided to go to the mgical dragon rental stall and et ad dragon. Butthen Hiccup the the tehhehethe stall manager said we have to magical dragons dragons today alll we ave are maical llamas and they all sing ALWAYS I WANT OT BE WITH YOU AND MAKE BLEIEVE with YOU AND LIVE IN HARMONY HARMONY ALWAYS and then the egg magicina got mad and the furby SHUT UP ARE YOU TYING TO GO TO BED OR SOMETHING.

And the sorcerly killed all the llamas but one and he was now the Dolly Lama and he didnt know what happen but he meditaed anyways. Kansatr say I AM NOW CASPER BECAUSE JAICKE CANT REMRMEBR HIS NAME. And the caspas remreber that he had al his wives and his harem to take care of and he needed to feed them and he wanted PANCAEKS because he lives in backwads andl and dinner is breafast and east is east west and whie lunch was wirintg another livejournal entry while listenign to my chemical romance.

The protagtonsisst wento to find a invisible castleland and thy eoucldnt find it because it was invsibele abut then it because visible becaue asocerelyer name WORDSMITH amade it visible and he hammers magically letters the town name and then it was visile. He wanted tobe special and so he ceated his own identity but nobody cared and he lived out the rest of his days a lonely lonely man but he got better.

And so the furby reperated evry word thathe eheard and eventually kaspar and the egg srocer whose name was phostohop isboof narfengarf. And evetuanually kaspar and phsotohop took out his batteries becasuse tey couldnt and the annoying ness. They decided to go to the battery magical upgrading shop and upgrade the furby so he wouldnt repreat every word but would be alble to tlak lie a normal person. So they _talicked _ to the shopowen whose name was propiererteor and the head leader wast the negerninzer bunni and duracell doesnt have amascot and who had a lisp.

So tey taled to properetreto and he said the only battery was thcurcell batery with a lisp and they didnt have anrouhg noeny an dthey aked if they could bargain and the perpoeprt said he waned an omeetl. And so then photohsop isboff narfengarf BLEEEGGEHGFHEH (choking at the dn) said he coldbake MAGIC would his egg magic srocery powr but the omelet was too big ad I ti filed up the entire room but the peroeprottor washappy and so they put the battery I the furby.

And the rfubrwas named mozilalaa and he talked with a lisp because the batteyr ahd alisp. BY THE AWY the town is called invisible I guess. And th en kaspar took out dental floss and floswed histethebecasuehe had big pieces of omelet in his pieces. The perepriecs gre into eggies peiople becasuse the omeletlte aws made of amgcia eggsies fro before.

The the ggie stared to rlak be casue he as a samrt eggies and he dsadai HELLO. And the neegies ate some of the omellet and he became an cannibal because the omeletl has egg is n it OOOOHHHHH smart yeah and then they had cake and they died it think. And so then they daid OH and they didnt care becauee they ddnt knoweggeis well. And kaspar and mozilaal and phtoshop conntuned ionto MPUNT CYABDIDE.

And so then thee trio stared to burst int flame no wait and 80s song montage and they danced and thought it was good except for the poeplwatching ebcasie they couldnt dance or sing. Ad to the peopl and the wizard WORDSMITH kicked them out of the otne =because they freare dthe pic power o the smalls and the jams.

XANADU

And so the trio took their slams and jams annd jelly and threy loller skaetrd out and they knew their awesome siging and danceings was no pwer for the people and the EVIL WORDSMITH. Besaue they knew that skating and Jackie is sily and nobody wants to skate and ice is stuoip and coputers are aweosme. And the the fubry moxziala some cumming poems EWW. Ad they went ANYONE IVED  
IN A PRETY HOW TOWN

and yeah.

And they they contuned to walkwalks out of the town and then suddenly there was a MAJOR TYPO THAT CAME IN FRONT OF THEM THAT WAS CREATED BY MADDIE.

WE ARE NOT TELLING THE TYPO.

It was sp bad it was ceonsored even by the plants and the air yes the air beeped when it wanted ot say the ord but only WordMSith and the gretat wizard on the the cheesey moonmontainun knew it but he couldnt say it because he had no mouth.

And so after some dirty jokes like C-UM lol they waled around to the tyop and Larry the typo that was hisname Larry. And they walked to him and he washairy and the was snail in a pail with a fail nail and some mail.

PLAINS IN SPAIN IN MAINE IN PAIN BLAINE GAIN GAWAIN PURPLE

And ater oe bad writing er I mean rhyming why did I say writintg and they burned the letter it was all written on ans the burned it and it kiled the forst and SMOOOOOOOOOOOOKEY the BEAAAAAAR MUTHAF_KA. he sadi you are BADDDA.

And then they said WE SORRY IT WAS ACCIDENTally and podohoptop said yup and the karstar kasapar whatev said theyre just trees and smoOOOOOOOOOOOkey was all lke WHAT and they eftl. Afetr some discussion with fonts the heroses eceide to use Cmics san like right now lollololol. Andwhtey tehn they speaked in the acniencet lnageuage lie this lalallala we ares eoakign the acience language loololo. Ando so they left smoOOOOOOOOOOOkEY the bear and they planetd the tresss and it grew all back ad kind of defeated the purpose of a fire but it was pretty and but the furby had some of its fur bunred of and niow it wasa BALDI.

Mazollia didnt like being a baldiey and wanted to go backto beign a n egg farmer and everyone liked being furries but not him so he decied to gon a epicly questful to seek the magic softbolier that will make him and normal erson now.

And so he contunied onto montu EATDHJCIKLE because they are FRIEND A ANDFREINDS ARE MAGIC AND love AND PEACE AND CUPCKAES. And so tey went to climb moutn terror wich is on top of mountu eatdhjCIKLE.

The Wrietrs WINN.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPERT 2

THE CHAPTER WHERE THE PLOT GETS DEVELOPED SOME AND PEOPLE TALK AND FRIENDS GO PLACES AND MAGIC AND EGGS AND FREINDS

The weites are actualy sily and theywas JKJKJKJ OLOLLOL and so on with the sorty.

First before they contuend the srtoy thought they wwent to Mcdonadlss to et big macas but then tey got atf and got beter so theyhad enegery to go on telling the story. Ands o then ther aqwas cat beasuae catsa re made of and it as a fuzzy cat and I t liked thtbblady.

And the cat was a big kitty and it was a jungle cat with spots and stripes and polkadots and macaroni and they called TIGAR the BARBARIAN. Ans to trhen tIGar that barbarian aws the new mont beasue he as so bghe could bench press chuck norris and so they didnt need dragons or llamas or hipootpopoptomussmyeah becasu ethey had tiagr. Ad tigar could fly , but only on truedays whe it was raining. But it was not tuesday andit was not raingin so they could not fly so they had to walk on tigar well actually ride nit igatr as he lwaked but whatever.

And so kaspar photophos and mozilalal rode into a suhthnsogn andhit the backdrop and it fell and thehn they realized thatthey were goind the worng way aos they said BACKPACK BACKPACK and it said WHAT and they said MAP MAP MAP MPA MPAMMASMD and it sid STFU LOLLOLOLOL OK and SWIPER NO SWIPINGAND AWWMAN.

And so the they decided that tere need ed to be a prcinees to be savinged and so they went looking for one andyt they me t Mario who sotmoed on a head and a muchroom and BIIIIIIIG he went and then he stole their mushrooms and he TRIPPPPPPPEEDDDDDDDD cuzt they were purblw eith green dots and they ated them and they were sent to a magical land where all the air turned ntio wood.

And teher TIGart as aldy and now his or shoukdli say her lol name was tigara or something. Tigara said we have to go to the castle of inside out and find the magic of the magic magcal magicyana nd be pwoerfuler and stuff andFREINDS.

And there sinthe speciallansdde they wer still crusede so teyhad to sfind the opposite ountai witch as mount happy wihci is under mount toom and the other one and they were going to happy theyr curse away.

All of a sudden the tripPPPPPP endendd an they were suddenly I the middle of a basketball court and it was suddenly MACAHIH JORDAN adtheyer was a aliens and stuff. He said YOU YOU ARE LOOKNG FOR THE MAGCA MAIGCA MAGIA AND YOU NEED TO GO TO MOU  
NT HAPPY AND TO THE QUEST.

AND SO they WENTED.

TO THE BATHROOM WHERE they DID THEIR ublic no private business lol imagine doing business I public what o h yeah umm an they left to go find mount happy. And phothsohp said WE MUST FIND MOUNTHHAPPY and kaspar sid OKAY and sudenyl and EGG.

Nad the egg said YOURE IMMATUREan theymade faces and lazer beams at each other. OOHOHOHHO HHEHEHEHAHA OHOHOH HAHAHA HEHEHEE tye asid as they ALZORED theyer way to voctoyr and the proprtprere said TEHET EGGA WAS MA AONMEMLE OMELTE GIVE IT TO ME and theys aid lol wut ok andFREINDS they gaveit to him and he ated it even thoghntit was the size of a really size thing.

And so the mozilla was like THAT EGG WAS MY FRIND AND HE CIRED AND HIS MAGIC TRAERS TURNED NTO UNCRONS. AND SO THNthey roded the unicrons to motn happy.

But mount happy wa ot really a mountain it was a valley beacaue it it win backwasrd land. Andost hey wrwe happy because mozila dint want to be a baldy anymore an th eother did tn mind bering furries and theunicorns ate the grass but it was acidentgally GIANT HAIRSZ OMFG

And so the gint was lik eWHY DID YOU MASTICATE MY FOLLICAL GROWTHS? And the uncirons was like NEIGH and the geint says no and turned itno birds who like d to eat eggs because CANNIBALSSAS

And so Tiagr was like WE ARE NOW ITHE Valley an the said yay but the unicnomomrons where like NEIGH and they said why od ytoy disaggree and the uncaonrs said neigh and they realized thu nicorns acouldnt acualy tlak and so thenh they were down in the valley but there were no sais so they bulede dna escalator aout of tiwgas and gintn harirs

and the heyr ealized that there weer 3 unicorns and tey rnamed them gimpy, bittorent andFREINDS and itunes (who was inadequate and frustrating but the needed him because otherwise the universe would have to be rebootered

and so the there of them rode te unicrons down the escalator and Tigar held on to miozalla because he is samll. And bald. AD HE CRIEDD beasuese he was bald. And also happy beaus ehe was on an escalator. AndFREINDS. And then tey realized that RECURSIV ETRIPPING a trip in their tripPPPPPPEEDDDDDDDD so the oucld tripp awhile they tripppppPPEEDDDDDDDD

and they decided they should not go on a quest for mount happy so tehyde cided to find another elf king but one of them stepped on a BUTTON and the mountain was suddenyl MOUNTAIN and there were bishies sparkles that blasted us off again

and they went up

they took bittorent and gimp with them but left itunes behind because he was updertering and they went REAL AST UP MPUNTAINand then tehyde cicde to climb the nountain and the went and MICE ASPLODERED SRSLY

they got COLDDD and the soscrosr made egg nblknets or omelelts as we mihgt say and the king ate tehm because he wos HUNGREH

and so they climeb the mounaitn withh all tehj ights and twhen tey thoght they coukldnt climb anymore they slpet and climbd and asleptl but never ate or ewent to the bathroom and evetuanly they found a hut naeme dNHUT and they knoeckecd

so after they heard the pirate voiec that aid aRGGRRGR they hedr no saw a pirate sword! I t as the same one from earlier ande eryone said NUUUUUUU eceprt the ones who didnt

but the farer nowa badie didnt want to be cred and said to the swrod we want to be normal and it said why would I I MEAN ARRR WHY WOULDST I DO THAT MATEYSand they went outside and found some spleepy people and woked them up by slapping the dwords face

and thy said THANKS_S_S_S_S_S_S_S_ FRO the WAKES and they said NO Prblem but stpop SS_S_S_S_S_S and they said no so ASPLEROEDTEOR tehm did. And so then they said turnd mozilla the baldi back into a framre and the people said OKERYLYDOKERLY an they did and hoe POUFFE dntino the fraerm again

an the other two decide they waqte to live their lievsa aasf urries so tey went northand bunkered down and worte beatufil techno

and sotthen phohshtop and kaspar left to wiret eechno. And so then the egg farmer mozilaal was reonry and heyasked the peple to trun the mice ito real peoples and they said WHO WAS HPHONE an d it s wANOT MEEES and oh and sya they were realepole again

and all wer still afraind of cats and brids


End file.
